


Just Tipsy

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is playing a video game and really into it. Meanwhile Kurt really wants Blaine to be into him, with his tongue preferably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of roleplay and spanking, also there's a really tiny dose of alcohol involved
> 
> Huge thanks to my amazing beta reader Kris, who was an enormous help ♥

Blaine’s fingers are starting to hurt from pressing the different buttons of his game controller, a numb pain spreading on the right side of his head from staring fixedly at the television screen for the past hour. But he’s so close to conquering this seemingly impossible-to-beat level, so he persists.

 

“Blaine?”

 

Blaine is startled to hear Kurt’s voice so near him. Sucking in a deep breath, he grips the controller tighter. “Hm?” His voice is distant, his gaze not leaving the screen for one second.

 

He fully expects Kurt to get mad at him any second, to stomp out of the room or to rip the controller out of his grip only to smack it lightly against his head.

 

But Kurt just lets out a playful giggle. “Aww, come on. You’re missing out on so much, you know that, right?”

 

That’s when Blaine’s head makes a quick turn.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, his eyes widening as he catches sight of Kurt’s dark pink hole directly staring back at him, not even a full foot away from his face. Kurt’s pants are dropped around his thighs, and he’s slightly bent forward and _holding himself open._ “I- wha-” Heat rushes to his head immediately, coloring his cheeks a bright red.

 

“I told you,” Kurt says in a smug voice, wiggling his naked ass right in front of Blaine. “You’re missing out.”

 

As if in a trance, Blaine lets the controller slip out of his hands and drop onto the couch. The only thing his eyes are fixed on now is the small pucker nestled between Kurt’s round, pale asscheeks, teasingly clenching and unclenching around nothing, as if calling him to come closer, to touch it, worship it.

 

“Ha!” Kurt suddenly exclaims and, before Blaine can fully realize what’s happening, Kurt is jumping off the couch, pulling his pants back up in the progress, and letting his ass tauntingly bounce right in front of Blaine’s face.

 

“Wh-what?” Blaine blinks, brows furrowing together. He doesn’t understand how fate can be so cruel, presenting  Kurt’s wonderful ass to him  one second only to snatch it out of his hands - or, well, face - in the next.

 

Suddenly, there’s a loud noise coming from the TV, and Blaine’s face twists into a horrified expression when he turns just in time to witness his game character being eaten alive by a dragon. The pixellated figure is screaming in agony, and Blaine watches helplessly with a shudder, stomach twisting at the graphically detailed sight.. He jumps off the couch, fury flaring up his neck, and presses the power button of his console, immediately shutting it off.

 

“I hope you realize how _fucking_ unfair that just was!” Blaine hisses, glaring at Kurt as he trots back to the couch with slumped shoulders. “Really fucking unfair, Kurt. Not okay, really not okay!”

 

Kurt, who’s sprawled out on a comfy armchair next to the couch, just laughs. Laughs so hard that the skin around his eyes crinkles up, the noises coming from his mouth squeaky and high-pitched.

 

After a few indignant seconds, Blaine can’t help but to join him, too, the corners of his mouth twitching involuntarily upward.  “You’re a dick, you know that?”

 

“You should’ve seen your face,” Kurt giggles, seemingly still-delighted at Blaine’s gruesome onscreen demise.

 

Blaine knows that if it had been Sam or Artie or literally anyone else in Kurt’s place, he would’ve been irrevocably furious. He would’ve probably locked himself in his room and wouldn’t have spoken to them for _days_.

 

But this is Kurt, his fiancé, and there’s just something about seeing him like this, completely losing it over his devilish little prank, that changes everything. His chest is almost bursting with warmth from watching Kurt’s whole face scrunch up, and hearing those adorable little chortles that he doesn’t get to hear nearly often enough.  

 

Blaine pushes himself up and walks over to the armchair, placing one of his hands on the top of the backrest, and other on the nearest armrest.

 

He leans down, face hovering only a few inches from Kurt’s. “You’ve been a very naughty boy, Kurt,” he says, voice low and hushed.

 

Kurt swallows his last giggle, and bites his lip as he looks up. “Oh...wait, are we…?” He squints his eyes curiously. “Are you trying to initiate a roleplay scenario that lets you spank me?”

 

Blaine’s cheeks heat up immediately, confidence dropping.

 

“U-um, I mean if you want?” Blaine knows that _he_ wants. And for a split second he can see it in his mind; pictures himself pulling Kurt over his lap and giving each fleshy pale cheek a couple of nice firm swats.

 

“Hmm,” Kurt hums, forehead furrowed in thought as he ponders the idea. “No, to be honest, I’m not in the mood for that today.”

 

Shoulders slumping, Blaine lets out a heavy sigh. “Okay,” he mumbles, not even bothering to hide his disappointment. “So, normal sex at least?”

 

The mischievous glint returns to Kurt’s eyes. “Nope,” he states cheerfully, shaking his head as his lips spread into a grin. Blaine suddenly notices that Kurt’s cheeks look a tad rosier than usual. “Normal sex is way too boring for today, I waaaant,” Kurt places the tip of his finger onto his lips, “I want you to lick my _butthole_.”

 

Blaine doesn’t even have the time to fully process the intention  behind Kurt’s words before Kurt is breaking into another fits of hysterical giggles. He’s more flushed than Blaine’s ever seen him. And there’s been something about his voice, too.

 

“Kurt, are you…” Blaine starts to ask, but then pauses, deciding to check in his own way. Grabbing both sides of Kurt’s face, soft skin warm beneath his palm, he presses their lips together, muffling another high-pitched laugh from Kurt.

 

And, yep, sure enough: Kurt’s mouth tastes sweet, which isn’t unusual, but there’s something _else_ this time. A slightly burning taste that leaves Blaine’s tongue tingling. And that’s all it takes for him to know.

 

“Kurt,” he starts after pulling away, but still holding Kurt’s face with his hands. “Did you eat these liquor-filled chocolates again?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt replies in a low, breathy voice before snorting out a laugh. “I ate them all! Emptied the box, _all_ of the box, ate the box-”

 

“Okay, okay,” Blaine cuts him off, dangerously close to breaking into laughter as well. “So you’re...drunk from alcohol-filled chocolates. That’s what’s going on here.”

 

Kurt inhales sharply, shooting Blaine a comically scandalized look. “Blaine! I’m not _drunk_! How dare you.”

 

Blaine’s laughter wells up inside him and there’s no point in holding it back now. “Oh yes, you are,” he chuckles, “You just pressed your bare butt into my face to prank me and then literally asked me to lick your _butthole_. That’s not a phrase sober people ever use. Also, look at your cheeks! Your whole face is starting to resemble a tomato.”

 

“Okay, maybe I am drunk, but no- not drunk, just a bit _tipsy_ ,” Kurt says, letting out a dramatic, heavy sigh. He tugs down hard on Blaine’s shirt, pulling him into his lap.

 

Blaine feels hot all of a sudden, and he wonders if it’s Kurt’s warmth radiating from him and soaking through his body as well, or if it’s the fact that Kurt’s (very big and _very_ hard) cock is pressing against the side of his thigh.

 

“So, um, you really want me to...rim you? Now?”

 

Kurt makes a soft noise in the back of this throat, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulling him closer. “Yes, I love it when you’re licking my ass, I mean it’s wet and sloppy but you’re so enthusiastic and eager to lap away and, god, it’s really hot.”

 

Blaine just blinks, swallowing these very graphic compliments down. “Wow, um, thanks?” His own cock starts to stir in his pants, awakening at the praise coming from Kurt’s very loose tongue. Pride is welling up inside his chest, and Blaine can’t help the smug smile that’s tugging on his lips. Kurt loves _his_ tongue, loves getting _fucked_ with it. Why hasn’t he ever told him this sober?

 

“You’re welcome,” Kurt drawls, still grinning, as Blaine lifts himself from his lap.

 

Blaine’s skin is buzzing, heart thumping loudly in his chest, as he kneels down in front of the armchair, his fingers pulling on the waistband of his sweatpants. “You should get out of these,” he says with a dry voice.

 

Kurt seems to agree, because he’s lifting his ass instantly, allowing Blaine to pull the sweatpants and underwear down in one fluid gesture. Blaine has to stop for a moment, gaze fixed onto the sight of Kurt’s flushed cock springing free, causing his own cock to swell bigger inside his pants with each hot rush of blood running through his veins. He licks his lips, feeling painfully torn between the desires to tongue-fuck Kurt’s hole and to simply take Kurt’s gorgeous thick cock inside his mouth. But then Kurt’s adjusting his position on the armchair, lifting his legs up and spreading them further apart, which allows Blaine a pretty good look at what’s nestled between these pert pale cheeks.

 

Suddenly, Blaine realizes he’s not torn at all, never _really_ is. Because _that_ , Kurt’s ass, is where he knows he belongs. Just this, the simple sight of that delicate pink pucker framing Kurt’s hot, deliciously tight hole, is enough to make his mouth water. He’s almost starving for it. And not just with his tongue; his cock, swelled full hardness, longs for nothing more than to be engulfed into that tight heat, as well.

 

“ _Blaineee_ ,” Kurt whines out, visibly annoyed. “Don’t just stare, _do_ something.” He starts to squirm, pressing his feet flat onto the soft cushioned underground as he tries to press his ass closer to Blaine’s face.

 

“Sorry,” Blaine mumbles sheepishly, letting one of his fingers just absently run over Kurt’s crack, gently stroking over the rim that twitches slightly under his feather-light touch. “Ready?” Blaine knows the answer already, but he wants to heart Kurt say it. Wants Kurt to _ask_ for his tongue.

 

“Please, Blaine, just lick me, _make me wet_ ,” Kurt says in a low and breathy voice, his head falling back against the armchair.

 

Blaine has trouble focusing after hearing these words, but he finally inches closer, his fingers pressing into the soft alabaster skin to give himself a bit more room, digging them into those fleshy mounds, pulling them apart and revealing more of the beautiful expanse usually hidden between them.

 

When he presses his face closer into the cleft of Kurt’s ass, Blaine immediately notes that something’s different. When he inhales, his nose, now brushing against the dusty-pink wrinkled skin of Kurt’s hole, isn’t immediately filled with the usual overpowering aroma of pomegranate-scented body wash. Blaine’s eyes widen as he realizes: Kurt hasn’t gone through his usual, _very_ thorough ( _too_ thorough for Blaine’s tastes, truth be told) cleaning ritual.

 

Above him, Kurt’s starting to squirm more and more, and Blaine can hear him letting out a frustrated sigh. But Blaine needs to savor this moment. He knows Kurt probably forgot about it in his slight chocolatey-alcohol intoxicated state, and he couldn’t be gladder for it.

 

Kurt doesn’t smell bad, not at all. In fact, Blaine can’t get enough of it, that earthy scent, unsure that’s even the most fitting adjective because it just smells like skin, but intensified: saltier and muskier.The smell is _intimate_ more than anything, immensely satisfying, thrilling because Blaine’s the only one who gets to know. His cock responds immediately, starting to strain and throb from being neglected and tucked away in his pants.

 

“Are you just gonna stare at my asshole or are you ever going to do anything, because if you don’t move I’m just gonna sit down on your face- a _-ah_!” Kurt gasps when Blaine leaps forward all of a sudden, mouth wide open and tongue lapping wetly over the fluttering muscle.

 

“O-okay, good,” Kurt sighs and Blaine presses further into the warmth of Kurt’s ass. Pale, smooth, goosebump-prickled skin is pressed against both sides of his face, nose and tongue nestled comfortably into that warmly musky-scented cleft.

 

Blaine licks and kisses, dragging his tongue over Kurt’s hole a couple of times until it’s glistening wet from his saliva. It clenches and unclenches a couple of times, each time gaping wider at Blaine before Blaine finally presses the tip of his tongue against the rim and pushes inside, moaning low in his throat when his tongue is in Kurt’s body, and when Kurt’s tight heat clamps down around him he feels it _everywhere,_ skin electrifying.

 

“B-Blaine, further, come on, fuck me,” Kurt pants in a whiny tone, and Blaine finds encouragement in hearing Kurt’s demanding request. He licks and licks, pushing his tongue deeper inside with each thrust; swirls his tongue around, drags it against the walls, earning himself a couple of very satisfying moans and gasps from Kurt.

 

He hears Kurt spit into his hands,  unmistakably  jerking himself off as ragged, hitched little breathes reach Blaine’s ears. Usually Kurt loves to drag this out, but Blaine is fine with Kurt needing to get off sooner considering his own erection is starting to strain uncomfortably against the front of his pants. Quickly, Blaine reaches down, his tongue still frantically fucking Kurt’s hole, and pulls his throbbing cock out. He takes one small break from his task to spit into his hand as well, before wrapping his fist around his cock and burying his face right back into Kurt’s inviting ass.

 

It’s not long until Blaine’s balls begin to tighten, tongue and hand working furiously, and there’s something building up right in his cock: a hot and tingling sensation that wells up with each firm slippery stroke of his fist. Blaine takes a deep, final breath, nose filling with that strong, new, rawly Kurt-infused scent, tongue buried all the way up that tight slick heat of Kurt’s body.

 

A stuttery groan erupts from Blaine’s throat, muffled by the soft cushioned flesh framing his head as he comes all over his hand, feeling it running over his knuckles, slick and hot.

 

Moments later, he can hear Kurt’s breath catch before a couple of low, drawn-out moans follow. Blaine needs only to look at how tightly Kurt’s balls are pulled up to know he’s not going to last much longer.  Panting heavily from the constricted effort of having had his face buried in between Kurt’s ass for the past ten minutes or so, he wastes no time in sitting up and wrapping his lips around the head of Kurt’s thick cock.

 

Kurt instantly reacts by letting out a small sob, throwing his head back as he starts bucking his hips, fucking into Blaine’s mouth desperately, gripping some of Blaine’s dark, sweat-damp curls to keep himself in place. Rubbing one of his fingers into Kurt’s spit-wet crack, he can feel Kurt’s hole flexing erratically before there’s the familiar and slightly bitter taste of hot slick come filling his mouth with each forward pulse of Kurt’s cock.

 

“Oh god,” is all Blaine manages to rasp out after pulling off Kurt’s cock with a wet pop. His head is spinning, every nerve in his body still tingling from his own orgasm. “Are you okay? Was that okay, baby?”

 

Kurt just hums softly, his hole still clenching and unclenching around air, his own come starting to run down his crack where it mixes with Blaine’s saliva.

 

Mesmerized by the sight, Blaine can’t keep himself from pressing his fingertip into the dusky pink cleft once more, rubbing and caressing the sensitive skin still tremoring there.

 

“Blaine, stop. Wanna get clean,” Kurt mumbles then, shifting, before he’s pulling his exposed ass away from Blaine’s probing gaze and fingers. “Run us a bath, wanna take a bath.”

 

Corners of his mouth tugging into a smile, Blaine gets up. His pants are covered in come stains, so he doesn’t even bother tucking himself back in. “You’re kind of cute when you’re piss drunk off booze-filled candy, you know that?”

 

“I’m not drunk! Just tipsy,” Kurt interjects, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. He looks incredibly debauched like this, Blaine notes. His stomach is covered in come, soft cock laying flatly against his muscular thigh, hair tousled with strands falling onto his forehead and a bright pink blush spread all over his body. “Really,” Kurt continues, furrowing his brows at the skeptical look on Blaine’s face. “Just tipsy.”

 

“Mhm, yes, good,” Blaine murmurs with a soft chuckle before he’s leaning down. “Now be a good boy and wait here for me until I call you to the bathroom, understood?”

 

Pleased, he notes that Kurt’s shivering slightly, be it from the order or from how deep and firmly Blaine had spoken. He presses his lips against Kurt’s for a quick kiss, feeling them warm and soft against his as they part, allowing Blaine’s tongue to slip inside.

 

They kiss like this for a while, and Blaine almost forgets about the bath until Kurt gently nudges him, cheeks now even more flushed than before. “So, if I...decide not to be a good boy and….I’m acting naughty while you’re preparing for the bath, would you have to spank me?”

 

“Are you saying…”,Blaine almost doesn’t dare to believe his luck.

 

“Yes, I think I’m really in the mood for that spanking you wanted later,” Kurt says in a hushed voice, the coy glint from before flickering in his electric blue eyes once again.

 

Blaine drops his head, feeling _blessed,_ and the simple existence of liquor-filled chocolate feels like the most luxurious fortune he’s ever been afforded.

 


End file.
